Nowadays, a display panel having a touching function has become a main product in a display field. At present, a mainstream product is of a monolayer on-cell structure, in which a touch screen is embedded between a color filter substrate and a polarizer of a display screen.
In a touch layer in the above on-cell structure, a junction of column and row electrodes need to be insulated by an insulating layer, and a bridging metal is needed to connect first electrodes. Therefore, on the basis of a manufacturing process of first electrodes and second electrodes, two masking processes need to be added for the insulating layer and the bridging metal respectively, thus complicating the manufacturing process.